Uniform Inspector
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: SLASH! Tony, Gibbs and a uniform.


_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS._

Uniform Inspector

Tony DiNozzo glanced at his reflection in the mirror before turning to his left and then his right. He frowned and tilted his head to the side, studying his reflected self further.

"I don't know, Abs," he eventually muttered. "Isn't this kinda like a felony or something?"

Abby Sciuto leant back in her chair and sipped her Caff-Pow! "It's only a felony if you're planning on impersonating a federal officer in a crime. I don't think that they worked fancy dress into the equation." She took another drink. "Besides, there's no way you'd pass of as a Petty Officer, at least not with _that _hair cut," she smirked.

Tony rolled his hazel eyes and studied his reflection again. "I dunno," he mumbled. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

Abby sighed, finishing off her drink and tossing it into the trash. "Tony, we've already been over this. It's a _fantastic _idea. Think of it as, like, a tribute to Gibbs or something."

Tony bit his lip in thought. "Right," he whispered. "A tribute. That I can do."

Abby laughed and got to her feet. "Good luck," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and pressing a chaste kiss on Tony's cheek before skipping out of the apartment.

Tony shook his head, chuckling to himself at Abby's antics. He still wasn't sure about what he was wearing, but he also knew that Abby was right. The uniform was bound to get Gibbs hot under the collar.

About half an hour after Abby left the doorbell rang, signalling Gibbs' arrival. "Come in," Tony called from where he was standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

Butterflies were dancing in Tony's stomach as Gibbs pushed the door open and entered the apartment.

"What are you wearing?" Gibbs asked the instant he saw the uniform on Tony.

"My uniform, sir," Tony replied.

"Sir?" Gibbs repeated, dropping his keys on the desk and stepping closer to Tony. "What's going on, Tony?" he asked.

"Petty Officer DiNozzo, Sir," Tony informed Gibbs as he stood to attention.

"And I am?" Gibbs asked curiously, starting to figure out where Tony was going with his little charade.

"My CO," Tony said softly, turning his head before snapping his gaze back to the centre, "sir," he added, lifting his right hand and saluting Gibbs.

"So it's like that," Gibbs muttered. "This is a nice uniform, petty officer," he murmured, running his fingertips across Tony's shirt clad collarbone. "Would you like me to inspect it further?" he whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony swallowed thickly and shivered. "Sir, yes, sir," he replied.

"Very well, Petty Officer," Gibbs nodded his head decisively. "Let me see," he whispered, walking around so that he was stood behind Tony. "You've ironed the shirt very well," Gibbs observed. "There's not one single crease."

Gibbs eyes skimmed down Tony's back, taking in how the shirt clung to the muscles of Tony's back. Gibbs clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Have you brushed your uniform with a lint brush Petty Officer?"

Tony nodded his head, his gaze firmly fixed in front of him. "Yes, sir," he replied.

"All over?" Tony nodded his head. "You missed a spot," Gibbs said, reaching forward and running his hand over Tony's right ass cheek.

Tony shivered and stammered, "S – Sorry, sir," he apologised.

"Is it your first error?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. "Then I'll let it slide. Just this once," he added, placing the palm of his hand against Tony's ass cheek and squeezing gently.

Tony groaned quietly and almost arched back into Gibbs' touch but stopped himself in time. "Thank you, sir," Tony said as Gibbs stepped back into Tony's vision.

"Now," Gibbs continued, "for the front."

Gibbs reached up and examined the colours on the front of Tony's uniform. "These are about right," Gibbs commented. "Except, these ones are in the wrong order," he added, pointing to a couple of the colours.

"Oh, crap!" Tony muttered, glancing down before snapping his head back up. "Sorry, sir," he apologised.

Gibbs ran his hands down Tony's chest, his fingers caressing each button as he inched further and further down Tony's torso. "Your belt buckle in centred," Gibbs said, almost as if a scribe were documenting his every word.

Gibbs' unfastened Tony's belt and moved his hand down to Tony's zipper. "Have you put on clean underwear?" he asked, looking into Tony's hazel eyes as he slowly unfastened the zipper.

It took every ounce of control for Tony to keep his arms at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Gibbs closer, but this little game had been his idea so he was determined to keep it up for as long as possible.

Gibbs quickly unfastened Tony's trousers and let them fall to the floor and pool around the brown haired man's ankles.

"Boxer briefs," Gibbs stated, gazing at Tony's crotch, which was as alert and standing to attention through the cotton almost as much as Tony. "Not military issue but they're clean at least."

Tony nodded his head, swallowing thickly when Gibbs pulled his underwear down. Gibbs instructed Tony to free himself of his trousers, which the younger man was more than happy to do.

"Turn around and lean against the wall, Petty Officer," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony nodded and turned around, leaning against the wall in front of him with his ass sticking out invitingly.

Gibbs caressed Tony's ass check before kicking Tony's legs further apart, evening out Tony's balance. "Don't move," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Y- yes, sir," Tony stammered when he felt Gibbs bite down a little on his shirt covered shoulder.

Gibbs smiled in satisfaction at the shudder than ran through Tony before he stepped away from the younger man.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony could see Gibbs disappearing further into the bedroom. It was obvious what the older Special Agent was going to get.

Tony grinned to himself when Gibbs re-entered his vision once more, carrying a tube of lubrication.

"I'm only going to prepare you a little," Gibbs whispered, his voice thick with lust caused by the half naked man displayed in front of him.

x

Edited for content. For full version see my lj.

x

Gibbs buried his face in Tony's shoulder, breathing heavily as he struggled to steady his breath and remain on his feet.

When he was sure he could move without falling over, Gibbs pulled back and out of Tony. Tony whimpered at the loss and allowed Gibbs to turn him around.

"Where did you get the uniform from?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward and kissing Tony softly.

"I borrowed it from Abby," Tony whispered, his eyes falling closed. "I think I'll have to get it dry cleaned before giving her it back."

Gibbs eyed Tony. "And what would Abby be doing with a Petty Officer's uniform?" he asked.

"Don't look at me, boss," Tony opened one eye and looked at Gibbs. "She got it from McGee."

The End


End file.
